schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Solomon Lane
Solomon Lane ist ein wiederkehrender Schurke aus der Mission: Impossible-Actionfilmreihe. Er ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2015 erschienenen Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation ''und einer von zwei Hauptschurken aus dessen 2018 erschienenen Nachfolge''r Mission: Impossible - Fallout. Lane ist der Anführer einer als "Syndikat" bekannten Terrororganisation, welche überall in der Welt Terroranschläge und scheinbare Unfälle herbeiführt um die globale Weltordnung zu destabilisieren. Bei dem Versuch, auf MI6-Konten zugreifen zu können um die darauf gelagerten Milliardenbeträge für seine Terrororganisation zu entfremden, wird er von dem IMF-Agenten Ethan Hunt besiegt und daraufhin vom Geheimdienst in Gewahrsam genommen. Jahre später wird er von August Walker und seinen Aposteln aus der Gefangenschaft befreit, woraufhin die wahnsinnigen Schurken versuchen, eine gewaltige Naturkatastrophe auszulösen, die ein Drittel der Menschheit auslöschen soll. Er wurde von Sean Harris dargestellt und im Deutschen von Tobias Lelle synchronisiert. Biographie Vergangenheit Lane war ursprünglich ein Agent des britischen Geheimdiensts. Im MI6 wurden schließlich Überlegungen getroffen, eine Spezialeinheit, das sogenannte "Syndikat", zu gründen. Für diese Einheit sollten Ex-Agenten anderer Nationen rekrutiert und mit neuen Identitäten ausgestattet werden, damit sie als Spezialeinheit gegen die Feinde Großbritanniens - sowohl im Inland als auch im Ausland - eingesetzt werden könnten. Das Budget für diese Operation, insgesamt 2,4 Milliarden Pfund, war auf Nummernkonten gelagert, auf die nur durch eine virtuelle Redbox zugegriffen werden sollte. Um die Redbox zu verwenden, wäre eine Stimmidentifikation des britischen Premierministers notwendig gewesen, der dieses Projekt dennoch ablehnte. Insgeheim ließ der MI6-Chef Attlee das Syndikat dennoch gründen und es von Lane leiten. Dieser wurde aber abtrünnig und begann, das Syndikat zu einer Terrororganisation umzuwandeln um damit sein eigenes Ziel - die globale Weltordnung zu destabilisieren und schließlich auch zu zerschlagen - umzusetzen. Lediglich auf die Konten, die der MI6 ursprünglich für das Syndikat angelegt hatte, konnte Lane nicht zugreifen, da die Daten dafür von einem Syndikat-Agenten gestohlen wurden, der Lane damit erpressen wollte. Zwar konnte das Syndikat den Mann fassen und verhören, allerdings starb der Mann bei dem Verhör und Lane konnte nur noch erfahren, dass das Register auf einem speziellen Computer in einem gesicherten Kraftwerk in Marokko gespeichert wurde. Der Agent starb, bevor er den Zugangscode für den Computer verraten konnte. Lane will dieses Geld unbedingt an sich reißen, um aus dem Syndikat eine terroristische Supermacht zu machen, mit der er sein ultimatives Ziel erreichen kann. Eine von Lanes besten Agentinnen ist Ilsa Faust, die allerdings eine Doppelagentin ist und nach wie vor dem MI6 untersteht. Während Lane überall in der Welt Terroranschläge und scheinbare Unfälle organisiert, bei denen stets wichtige politische und wirtschaftliche Persönlichkeiten zu Tode kommen, nimmt der amerikanische IMF-Agent Ethan Hunt seine Spur auf. Allerdings entgeht Lane Hunt stets knapp und kann seine Ziele erreichen. Unter anderem tötet ein vom Syndikat organisierter Flugzeugabsturz bei Jakarta den Präsidenten der Weltbank, der Präsident von Malawi wird bei einem Staatsbesuch in Istanbul erschossen und durch die Zerstörung einer Chemiewaffenfabrik auf den Philippinen, die 2.000 zivile Opfer fordert, treibt einen führenden Waffenhersteller in den Bankrott. Verfolgt von Ethan Hunt Lane schlägt zu, als Ethan Hunt, der gegen das Syndikat ermittelt, gerade in einem Musikgeschäft in London neue Missionsbefehle entgegen nehmen will. Nachdem Ethan die Schallplatte erhalten hat, auf der sich seine neuen Befehle befinden, und in eine der Kammern geht um sie sich anzuhören, stellt sich dabei heraus, dass auf dem Band in Wahrheit eine Botschaft des Syndikats ist, in dem die Organisation Ethans Verdacht gegenüber der Gruppierung bestätigt und ihm gleichzeitig mit dem Tod droht, falls er weiter gegen das Syndikat vorgehen sollte. Nachdem die Botschaft abgespielt ist, wird ein Gas durch den Lüftungsschacht in die Kammer gepumpt. Da die Kammer hermetisch versiegelt wurde, kann Ethan nicht aus ihr entkommen, als er durch das Fenster sieht, muss er allerdings bezeugen, wie Lane der Angestellte des Ladens - einer jungen Undercover-IMF-Agentin - eine schallgedämpfte Pistole an den Kopf hält und kaltblütig abdrückt. Während Ethan langsam das Bewusstsein verliert, legt Lane die Pistole ruhig auf dem Tresen ab und verlässt dann das Geschäft. Nachdem Ethan das Bewusstsein verloren hat, wird er von dem Syndikat gefangen genommen und verschleppt. Ethan kann jedoch aus dem Syndikat-Gewahrsam entkommen und beginnt daraufhin, bezüglich Lane nachzuforschen um ihn zu identifizieren. Obwohl er Lanes Identität nach wie vor nicht kennt, kann er Lanes Spuren bis nach Österreich verfolgen und fürchtet, dass Lane bei einer Aufführung in der Wiener Opfer zuschlagen will, bei der auch der österreichische Bundeskanzler anwesend sein wird. Tatsächlich sind Lane und insgesamt drei Agenten im Gebäude. Während die Agenten den Plan verfolgen, sitzt Lane im Publikum und bekommt schließlich durch eine künstliche Computer-Linse im Auge eines seiner Agenten mit, wie dieser von Ethan attackiert und schließlich auch getötet wird. Scheinbar scheitert das Attentat, da Ethan selbst auf den Bundeskanzler schießt und ihn verwundet, woraufhin dieser sofort aus dem Gebäude evakuiert wird, doch dann explodiert ein Sprengsatz im Wagen des Bundeskanzlers und tötet ihn. Noch in der selben Nacht wird Ilsa vor Lane gebracht um sich für das gescheiterte Attentat zu verantworten. Ilsa geht direkt in die Offensive und wirft Lane vor, zwei weitere Schützen in der Opfer postiert zu haben - einen, um den Bundeskanzler zu töten falls Ilsa scheitern sollte und einen, um in diesem Fall Ilsa zu töten. Sie behauptet, dass Ethan Hunt in der Oper war um Lane zu finden und dass dies der Grund für die gescheiterte Mission war. Lane gibt jedoch zurück, dass Hunt nur in Wien war, weil Ilsa ihn in London entkommen lassen hat. Er murmelt, dass Ethan Ilsa nun schon zwei Mal entkommen ist und dass dies doch sehr eigenartig ist. Ilsa fragt herausfordernd, ob Lane an ihrer Loyalität oder ihren Fähigkeiten zweifelt. Sie wirft ihm die Pistole des Handlangers zu, den sie zuvor noch entwaffnet hatte, und behauptet, dass Lane ihr entweder vertrauen oder sie töten kann, dass er in letzterem Fall aber Mann genug sein soll, selbst abzudrücken. Lane nimmt daraufhin die Waffe an sich und erschießt direkt den Handlanger, dem Ilsa die Waffe abgenommen hatte. Ilsa ist daraufhin ziemlich eingeschüchtert, kann sich aber beherrschen. Lane tritt bedrohlich an sie heran und fragt ob Hunt in der kurzen Zeit, in der er Ilsa nach dem Chaos in der Oper gefangen genommen hatte, etwas gesagt hat, was ihnen von Nutzen sein kann. Ilsa verrät, dass Hunt über Marokko Bescheid weiß, woraufhin Lane hören will, was genau Hunt über Marokko weiß. Ilsa verrät dass Hunt zwar über das Kraftwerk Bescheid weiß, aber nicht weiß, was darin verborgen ist. Zufrieden befiehlt Lane Ilsa daraufhin, Hunt zu finden, doch Ilsa antwortet, dass sie dafür gesorgt hat, dass Hunt ihn finden wird. Suche nach dem USB-Stick Nachdem Ilsa ihre Mission in Marokko erfüllt, die Daten gestohlen hat, die sie für ein Agenten-Register des Syndikats hält, und sie aus Marokko zurück gebracht hat, trifft sie sich mit Lane und Vinter in London und händigt Lane das Register aus. Allerdings sind ihr mittlerweile Zweifel daran gekommen, dass das Register auch wirklich das ist, was Lane behauptet, dass es ist. Lane bestätigt diese These, verrät Ilsa jedoch nicht, was sich wirklich auf dem Computer befand. Er behauptet, dass sie beide genau wissen, warum Ilsa wirklich mit dem Register zurückgekehrt ist und fragt Ilsa, warum sie sich weiterhin widersetzt. Ilsa antwortet, dass es daran liegt, dass Lane ein Terrorist ist aber Lane korrigiert sie und behauptet, dass es nicht seine Absicht ist, Angst zu verbreiten. Er behauptet, dass seine Methode viel zielgerichteter ist und als Ilsa ihm vorwirft, unschuldige Menschen zu töten, entgegnet Lane, dass er dies auch getan hat, als er noch für seine Regierung gearbeitet hat. Während Lane und Ilsa noch sprechen, kehrt Vinter zu ihnen zurück und verrät, dass der USB-Stick, den Ilsa gebracht hat, leer ist. Lane ist sichtlich wütend, kann sich aber gerade noch beherrschen. Tatsächlich lässt er Ilsa sogar gehen und schickt sie zu einem Treffen mit Ethan Hunt um ihr eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Das Treffen erweist sich als Falle - während Ethan und sein Team sich mit Ilsa in einem Einkaufszentrum treffen, entführt Vinter Benji und rast mit ihm in einem Transporter davon. Nachdem Benji erfolgreich entführt wurde, kontaktiert Lane Ethan auf dem Handy und ordnet an, dass Ethan ihm bis Mitternacht den entschlüsselten USB-Stick bringt, falls er Benjis Leben retten will. Nach dem Telefonat befiehlt Lane Vinter, Benji "vorzubereiten". Kurz vor Mitternacht erhält Lane einen Anruf von Ethan und erfährt, dass Ethan den USB-Stick entschlüsselt hat. Lane nennt ihm daraufhin einen Treffpunkt - ein Straßenlokal in der Nähe des Tower of London. Als Ethan dort ankommt, findet er Ilsa und Benji an einem Tisch vor. Benji wurde in der Zwischenzeit mit einem Bombengürtel ausgestattet und hat einen Hörer im Ohr, durch den Lane ihm vorspricht, was er zu sagen hat, und eine Cyber-Kontaktlinse im Auge, so dass Lane sehen kann, was Benji sieht. So kann Lane mit Ethan sprechen, ohne selbst anwesend sein zu müssen. Durch Benji kündigt Lane an, dass dies nun das Ende für Ethan ist und offenbart, wie genau die Bombe funktioniert. Lane fordert Ethan auf, sich zu setzen und behauptet, dass er seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in London wusste, dass Ethan ihn jagen würde und dass sämtliche Handlungen und Taten seitdem - egal, welche Alternativen Hunt oder auch Ilsa wählten - sie zu diesem Punkt führen würde. Ethan antwortet daraufhin, dass dies zwar beeindruckend ist, verrät aber, dass er dies ebenfalls wusste. Er behauptet, dass er Lane durchschaut, woraufhin Lane frustriert fordert, dass Ethan den Stick aushändigt. Ethan schreibt stattdessen eine Kontonummer auf eine Serviette, hält sie in die Kamera und verrät, dass er Lane 50 Millionen Dollar dafür bietet, dass er Benji laufen lässt. Lane tippt die Kontonummer daraufhin ab und das Geld wird auf sein Konto überwiesen. Lane will dennoch wissen, wo der Stick ist, woraufhin Ethan ihm verrät, dass er den Stick zerstört hat und die Kontonummern auswendig gelernt hat - wenn Ethan stirbt, hat Lane also gar nichts. Frustriert ist Lane gezwungen, den Countdown der Bombe zu stoppen, die an Benji gebunden ist, und befiehlt stattdessen Vinter und anderen Handlanger, die um das Lokal herum patroullieren, Ethan zu ergreifen. Niederlage Dieser fordert Ilsa aber auf, ihn zu erschießen, falls Vinters Leute noch näher kommen, woraufhin Lane seine Handlanger zurückrufen muss. Da Ethan ihm keine Wahl lässt, ist Lane gezwungen, Benji die Kombination zu verraten, mit der er die Bombe entschärfen kann. Nachdem Benji geflohen ist und in Sicherheit ist, kontaktiert Vinter Lane und will wissen, was er tun soll. Lane antwortet, dass Vinter Ilsa töten soll, dass er Hunt jedoch lebendig braucht. Er selbst macht sich nun ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Stadt und während Ethan und Ilsa fliehen und schließlich auf der Flucht voneinander getrennt werden, trifft Lane ein. Ethan sieht ihn, flieht aber weiter, so dass Lane die Verfolgung ergreift. Er schießt mit seiner schallgedämpften Pistole auf Ethan, der daraufhin durch ein Fenster in eine Werkstatt springt und dort durch eine Bodenklappe springt. Lane nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Als er durch die Bodenklappe späht und sieht, dass Ethan in dem Hohlraum darunter kauert, springt er ebenfalls hinab und landet in der Kammer. Erst dann wird ihm allerdings klar, dass er in eine Falle getappt ist. Direkt nachdem Lane in der Kammer landet, schließen sich kugelsichere Glaswände um ihn herum und er ist gefangen. Als er sich umblickt, sieht er sich von Ethans Team umzingelt, welches außerhalb des Glaskäfigs erscheint und erkennt, dass er verloren hat. Ethan aktiviert daraufhin einen Hebel, so dass Betäubungsgas in die Kammer gepumpt wird. Hasserfüllt richtet Lane seine schallgedämpfte Pistole auf Ethan und feuert mehrere Schüsse ab, die das Glas jedoch nicht durchschlagen. Ethan verzieht keine Miene, bis Lane durch das Gas betäubt wird und zusammenbricht. Der Glaskäfig mit Lane darin wird auf einen Lastwagen geschnallt, so dass Lane in IMF-Gewahrsam übergeben werden kann. Flucht aus der Gefangenschaft Nach seiner Gefangennahme wird Lane fast zwei Jahre lang von verschiedenen Ländern konstant verhört um sich für seine Taten zu verantworten. Lane wird schließlich nach Paris gebracht, wo ihm der Prozess gemacht werden soll. Während er unter schwersten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in einem Stadt durch die Stadt gefahren wird, wird der Konvoi von einer Verbrecherorganisation angegriffen, die vom Syndikat - mittlerweile als die Apostel bekannt - angeheuert wurden um Lane zu befreien. Nachdem Lane per Hubschrauber eingeflogen wurde und in den gepanzerten Konvoi verladen wurde, wo er mit Ketten an die Wand gebunden wurde, setzt der Konvoi sich in Bewegung. Als der Konvoi an einer Flusstraße entlangfährt, schlägt die Gruppe - zu der auch Ethan Hunt gehört, der sich eingeschlichen hat - zu und rammt in den Wagen, in dem sich Lane befindet. Durch die Wucht wird der Wagen in den Fluss gerammt und füllt sich schnell mit Wasser. Lane versucht zwar, sich zu retten, kann sich aber nicht von den Ketten freireißen und muss besorgt mitansehen, wie der Wasserpegel im Transporter steigt. Während die restlichen Wagen des Konvois nun Ethans Truck verfolgen, tauchen zwei IMF-Agenten auf den Truck zu, versorgen Lane mit Sauerstoff und befreien ihn von seinen Ketten. So ist es ihnen gelungen, Lane aus dem Wagen zu bergen, ohne dass dies überhaupt irgendjemand mitbekommen hat. Um Lark keine Indizien darüber zu geben, was mit ihm geschieht, setzen Benji und Luther ihm eine Kapuze auf und deaktivieren dann den Peilsender, der Lane eingepflanzt wurde. Nachdem auch Ethan eingesammelt wurde, fahren sie auf ihrem Boot zurück in das IMF-Versteck in Paris. Dort wechseln sie in einen Wagen und fahren los. Allerdings wird der Wagen von Ilsa Faust verfolgt, die nach Paris gekommen ist um Lane zu töten. Sie feuert auf den Wagen, doch die erste Kugel durchschlägt die Windschutzscheibe nicht. Während Ethan nun mit dem Wagen davonrast und Ilsa auf ihrem Motorrad die Verfolgung aufnimmt, fällt Lane seine Kapuze vom Kopf und er erkennt, mit wem er den Wagen teilt. Lane lässt die Situation vorerst unkommentiert, doch als Ethan Ilsa überfährt um ihr zu entkommen, behauptet Lane, dass dies ja sehr interessant ist. Ethan rät ihm, den Mund zu halten, doch Lane behauptet, dass es schön ist, Ethan wieder zu sehen. Nachdem sie erfolgreich entkommen sind, wird Lane in ein Lagerhaus gebracht, wo ihm der Peilsender vollständig entfernt werden soll. Während dies geschieht, wird Benji ihm seine Taten vor - unter anderem auch, Benji eine Sprengstoffweste umgeschnallt zu haben - woraufhin Lane gehässig flüstert, dass sie beide noch nicht miteinander fertig sind. Als Benji ihm weitere Vorwürfe macht, behauptet Lane traurig, dass das Syndikat die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit war und von Ethan und seiner lachhaften Moral zerschlagen wurde. Nachdem das Verhör beendet wurde, wird Lane von Walker davongeführt. Die Gruppe reist mit Lane nun nach London, wo Lane erneut in einem IMF-Versteck untergebracht wird. Er wird später instrumentalisiert um August Walker, ein Mitglied von Ethans Team, als John Lark zu enttarnen - einem Terroristen, der ein Verbündeter der Apostel ist. Im selben Moment erscheint ein von CIA-Chefin Erika Sloane geschickte Sondereinheit um alle zu verhaften um nach Washington zurückzubringen, doch einige Mitglieder der Einheit entpuppen sich als Apostel-Agenten, die das Feuer eröffnen und so für Chaos sorgen. Lane rammt Benji daraufhin seinen Ellenbogen in die Magengrube, hebt dessen Pistole auf und ergreift erfolgreich die Flucht aus dem Gebäude. Er erreicht einen Helikopter der Apostel, mit dem diese kurz darauf auch Walker abholen und gemeinsam mit ihm fliehen. Atombomben im Kaschmir-Tal Lane, Walker und die verbliebenen Apostel machen sich daraufhin auf den Weg ins Kaschmir-Gebirge. Dieses ist mittlerweile ziemlich leergefegt, da die Apostel dort zuvor einen Pockenausbruch verursacht hatten. Walkers Plan ist es, an einem Gletscher des Gebirges die zwei verbliebenen Atombomben zu zünden, damit das Trinkwasser, welches durch den Gletscher gespeist wird, zu verseuchen und damit die Trinkwasservorsorge von ganz Indien und Pakistan zu verstrahlen, was zur Folge hätte, dass die Nahrung für ein Drittel der Weltbevölkerung verstrahlt wäre. Durch dieses ausgelöste Leid plant Walker - gemäß seines Mantras "Je größer das Leid, desto größer der Frieden" - globalen Frieden herbeizuführen. Lane teilt diesen Plan, will aber dazu noch Ethan für diesen Angriff verantwortlich machen und als John Lark identifizieren lassen, damit dieser den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern verbringt. Während Ethans Team sie durch den Peilsender verfolgt, den Luther Lane heimlich eingefplanzt hat, hat Lanes Gruppe bereits ein Medizincamp im Tal erwischt, welches dort aufgrund der Pocken aufgeschlagen wurde. Heimlich haben sie ihre Atombomben in einer verlassenen Siedlung platziert und Lane verbindet beide Bomben so, dass eine automatisch explodiert, falls die andere entschärft wird. Er stellt den Countdown-Timer auf fünfzehn Minuten um Walker und den anderen Aposteln zu ermöglichen, einen sicheren Abstand zu gewinnen. Er selbst erklärt jedoch, nicht länger davonzulaufen und kündigt an, dass das Ganze für ihn in dieser Siedlung enden wird. Er händigt Walker auch den Zünder für die Bombe und befiehlt ihm, beide Helikopter mitzunehmen, damit niemand aus dem abgelegenen Tal entkommen kann. Aus einer etwas abgelegeneren Blockhütte beobachtet Lane daraufhin, wie Walker mit den Helikoptern flieht und Hunt erscheint und sich an einen der Helikopter klammert. Da er erkannt hat, dass auch Ilsa Faust und Benji in der Nähe sind, zeigt Lane sich demonstrativ auf der Veranda des Gebäudes um Ilsa herzulocken, was ihm auch gelingt. Als Ilsa mit gezückter Pistole in das Haus stürmt, überrumpelt Lane sie mit einem Angriff von hinten und reißt sie zu Boden. Als Ilsa sich wieder aufrappeln will, packt Lane einen Holzscheit und schlägt ihr damit hart gegen den Schädel. Er fesselt und knebelt die bewusstlose Ilsa und platziert sie direkt neben der Bombe, die sie bewacht. Genüsslich behauptet er, dass Ethan nichts unternehmen kann um aufzuhalten, was nun geschieht. Im selben Moment stürmt Benji in das Gebäude, doch Lane kann auch ihn überrumpeln und legt ihm eine Schlinge um den Hals. Während er beginnt, Benji langsam zu strangulieren, versucht Ilsa verzweifelt, sich zu befreien. Lane bekommt dies nicht mit, da er Benji gerade an einem Deckenbalken aufhängt. Ilsa kann sich daraufhin von ihren Fesseln befreien und attackiert Lane. Sie kann ihm eine Glasscherbe in die Kniekehle rammen und die Scherbe dann Benji zuwerfen, damit dieser sich befreit. Letztendlich gelingt es Ilsa, Lane zu Boden zu rammen und sie beginnt hasserfüllt, ihn zu erwürgen. Da Benji aber keine Luft mehr bekommt und kurz davor ist, zu ersticken, entscheidet sie sich, Benji zu befreien anstatt Lane zu töten. So würgt sie Lane nur bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit und schneidet dann Benji herunter, der den ohnmächtigen Lane daraufhin fesselt. Dieser kommt kurze Zeit später wieder zu sich und behauptet höhnisch, dass Ilsa und Benji dennoch nicht das geringste tun können. Als diese Vorhersage sich als falsch erweist und Ilsa und Benji die Bombe entschärfen, während Luther zeitgleich die andere Bombe entschärft, sackt Lane fassungslos und verbittert in sich zusammen. Lane wird an den MI6 übergeben und von diesen in Empfang genommen. Persönlichkeit Lane ist ein völlig gefühlskalter Killer. Im Dienst als Agent des MI6 brachte er ohne zu zögern Unschuldige um, was ihn schließlich verbittern ließ. Schon vor seiner Zeit als Geheimagent war Lane skeptisch bezüglich der Motive der Regierungen und sah sie als korrupte und zerstörerische Organisationen an, die ihrem Egoismus und ihren Taten letztendlich alle gleich waren und nur das Ziel hätten, alles so zu belassen wie es ist - um jeden Preis. Während seiner Arbeit als Agent festigten und vertieften sich diese Ansichten jedoch und brachten Lane eine anarchistische und nihilistische Weltsicht nahe. Fortan nutzte er das vom MI6 geplante Syndikat um weltweit Terroranschläge zu begehen und die Weltordnung zu destabilisieren und schließlich völlig zu zerschlagen - in dem Glauben, dass nur Chaos langfristig Frieden herbeibringen könnte. Die unschuldigen Oper, die seine Taten mit sich bringen, sind Lane dabei völlig egal und er rechtfertigt sich damit, dass er als MI6-Agent auch nichts anderes getan hat. In der Planung seiner Operationen ist Lane kalt und kalkulierend - er lässt seine persönlichen Gefühle außen vor. In seinem Kontakt mit Menschen - Untergebenen wie Feinden - ist Lane ruhig, höflich, emotionslos und lässt sich nur durch schwere persönliche Niederlagen überhaupt zu Gefühlen verleiten - in den meisten Fällen blanke Wut. Diese Wut ist Lanes größte Schwäche, da sie den sonst so brillianten Terroristen Fehler machen lassen. Tatsächlich ist es sein Hass auf Ethan Hunt, die ihn Vorsicht vergessen lässt und daher in mehreren Fällen Grund für seine Niederlage ist. Lane ist nichtsdestotrotz ein brillianter Stratege und ein kriminelles Genie, dessen Pläne stets mehrere Stufen beinhalten und oft auch die Feinde in dem Glauben lassen, sie hätten gewonnen, nur um danach eine Aktion zu vollführen, die in Lanes Interesse ist. Nachdem das Syndikat aufgrund von Lanes Verhaftung fast zerschlagen wurde und nicht länger in der Lage ist, so zu agieren wie zuvor, erkennt der verblendete Lane, dass das Syndikat - welches er als letzte Hoffnung der Zivilisation sah um die wahnsinnigen Regierungen zu zerschlagen - nun dahin ist. Daher nimmt er eine neue Sichtweise an, die von einem neuen anarchistischen Verbündeten gelebt wird. Gemäßt der Hypothese, dass jeder Friedensphase ein großes Leid voranging, wollen Lane und die Apostel nun der Welt möglichst großes Leid bereiten um daraufhin für Frieden zu sorgen. Dafür ist Lane auch bereit, ein Drittel der Weltbevölkerung auszulöschen. Tatsächlich ist Lane zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch von diesem einen Ziel getrieben und ist sogar bereit, sein Leben dafür zu opfern - es ist sogar sein Ziel, zu sterben, obwohl er Optionen zur Flucht hätte. Ein weiterer Aspekt, für den Lane lebt, ist die Rache an Ethan Hunt, der seine ursprünglichen Pläne vereitelt hat. Um Ethan leiden zu sehen, setzt Lane einige Hebel in Bewegung. So organisiert er, dass Ethans Ex-Frau und große Liebe Julia als Sanitäterin in einem Hilfslager im Kaschmir-Gebirge arbeitet, da dort der Ort ist, an dem Lane seine Atombomben zünden will. Zudem gibt er seinen Handlangern explizite Anweisungen, Hunt nicht zu töten, da er mit diesem noch nicht fertig ist. Diese perfiden Rachegelüste erweisen sich schließlich aber als Lanes Untergang, da es Ethan ein zweites Mal gelingt, die Pläne des Anarchisten zu vereiteln. Zitate Galerie LaneOper.png|Lane in der Oper LaneErschießtHandlanger.png|Lane erschießt einen seiner Handlanger LaneIlsaEingeschüchtert.png|Lane schüchtert Ilsa ein LaneIlsaLaufen.png|Lane bespricht sich mit Ilsa LaneTelefon.png|Lane telefoniert mit Ethan LaneZurVerfolgung.png|Lane verfolgt Ethan LaneGlasbox.png|Lane tappt in die Falle LaneGefangenGlas.png|Lane wird vom IMF gefangen LaneAbtransport.png|Lane wird transportiert LaneGefangenenfahrt.png|Lane erkennt Ethan wieder LaneAlsLockvogel.png|Lane als Gefangener des IMF LaneGewürgt.png|Lane wird von Ilsa bewusstlos gewürgt Trivia * Lane ist der einzige Hauptschurke aus der Reihe, der seinen jeweiligen Film überlebt. Darüber hinaus überlebt Lane auch seinen zweiten Auftritt und ist aktuell (Stand M:I- Fallout) noch immer am Leben. en:Solomon Lane Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Spion Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Suizid(gefährdet) Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Anarchist